


Raihan's Internet Detective Adventure 2

by mkrcry



Series: Unsavoury Galar Region [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Leave Rose alone, M/M, Raihan being an internet detective, poor Rotom, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkrcry/pseuds/mkrcry
Summary: another shitpostRaihan hunts for ghosts
Relationships: Raihan/Leon
Series: Unsavoury Galar Region [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676005
Kudos: 12





	Raihan's Internet Detective Adventure 2

Raihan was on his way back home after a long day of helping out his gym trainers do some administrative work since there were no gym challengers. The Stadium was becoming a lot quieter since the end of the Champion Cup tournament and he decided to take a few days off starting the following day.

He was having trouble sleeping so he decided to surf the web, checking up on the latest rumors on that same shady site. One particular rumor caught his eye.  
“Unusual ghost pokemon appear at night at the Hero’s Bath in Circhester.”  
Although he wasn’t very interested in ghost pokemon in general, it would be cool if he managed to find a Dreepy, Drakloak, or Dragapult wandering around at night. After setting a little reminder for tomorrow night, he went back to sleep.

The next morning, he decided to check for any new updates on the ghost pokemon thread. There were a few new comments that say the ghost pokemon don’t appear every night but Dreepys have been sighted before. It seemed like some of the users were trying to arrange a group outing before checking out the bath again.  
“Looks like no one else here will be going out tonight. If I’m alone, then I can catch all the Dreepys, Drakloaks, and Dragapults!”  
He decided to prepare some proper stealthy gear to wear at night and head out to buy some items later.

He stopped by the pokemon centre to buy some duskballs before heading to Circhester on a flying taxi. It was 10 p.m., the prime time for said ‘ghosts’ to appear according to some of the comments.

Raihan hid behind a pillar, took off his signature hoodie and headband, and put on a beanie. Fully clothed in black, he aimed to catch those ghost pokemon by surprise, and possibly deal a bit of damage by astonishing them himself. He looked around, but nothing showed up yet. The Hero’s Bath was quiet with no one, and not even a pokemon in sight.

He had been walking around the area every half hour and browsing on his phone to pass time. It was already 1 a.m. and still no signs of any ghost pokemon, only just a few sneaky Snoms here and there which he tried to avoid as he had his Torkoal with him trying to stay warm in the cold weather. He got up to stretch but then he heard splashing coming from the bath area. He quickly returned his Torkoal back into his pokeball and stealthily made his way closer to take a peek.

There was someone bathing in there. He didn’t expect to find human ghosts. It was hard to tell from where he was standing if his eyes were playing tricks on him so he decided to move closer.

“Hey Rose, are you able to see clearly? How is this angle?”  
“Yes, it’s clear, but spread those legs further apart.”

Raihan couldn’t believe his eyes. There were no ghost pokemon, or spirits at all, just Leon being an exhibitionist. Leon was there sitting on his laid out towel on the ground in front of his cell phone that was propped up on a bottle of lube. His clothes were in a pile nearby.

“Hnnn… is this good, Chairman?”  
Leon started sticking his fingers in his ass.  
“Yes… keep going Leon… all the way to your knuckles.”

Ever since the Darkest Day incident, like for all rich and powerful individuals, Rose was only placed under house arrest. It was like being placed under home quarantine in a locked down city due to a pandemic or something. He was still able to do just about anything as long as he stayed indoors. The authorities didn’t seem to have a problem with him masturbating on a video call with Leon.

Raihan came out of his hiding spot and walked over. Leon was too busy moaning with his eyes closed and fingers jammed deep inside himself that he didn’t even notice Raihan had been standing next to him for a while now until he spoke up.

“Hey Leon, how are you doing today?”  
Leon’s eyes shot open and he looked up at him. “Huh!? R-Raihan!? Why are you dressed like that…?”  
“There’s nothing wrong with wearing clothes in public.”  
Leon quickly removed his fingers from his ass and tried to cover up. “W-Why are you here!?”  
“I was trying to look for ghost pokemon but I found you here instead!”  
“Huh? …Ghost pokemon appear here...?”  
“I guess not, only sluts do.”  
“...”  
“...”  
“Well… sorry to bother you while you’re looking for pokemon Raihan…. I should get going I guess.”  
Leon tried to grab his clothes but Raihan got to them first and tossed them into the water.  
“H-hey! Why did you do that??”  
“Your clothes are still pretty wet Leon, you might as well stay for a bit to wait for them to dry.” He jumped onto Leon who was still sitting on the ground.

He sent out his Rotom. “Hey Rotom! Go into Leon’s phone and help us keep the Chairman thoroughly entertained.” This was blatant pokemon abuse. As much as Rotom wanted to disobey, Raihan’s dragon badge would not let it do so.

Raihan took out his cock and started rubbing it against Leon’s butt.  
“Hey, you like that Chairman? It’s going to get a lot more thrilling than watching the ex-champ diddle himself with his fingers.”  
Rose was pissed and there was nothing he could do about it. “Raihan, you filthy scoundrel!”

“Hey! I’m not putting anyone in danger when I do something like this!”  
He shoved his cock into Leon’s asshole.  
“Ahhh!” Leon moaned as he started sliding in and out of him easily since he was already quite lubed up stretched out down there.

In the midst of fucking, a figure blinked in front of Raihan. It appeared to be a Dragapult once fully visible.  
“Whoa! There are ghost pokemon!”  
Raihan readied to throw his duskball while still smacking Leon’s ass with his pelvis.

“Ah! W-wait Raihan! T-that’s my Dragapult!”  
“Oh. What’s he doing out here?”  
“He’s supposed to scare everyone away from this area but…”  
_But here he was fucking the shit out of his trainer._  
“He’s doing a great job! I haven’t seen anyone else around here! Keep at it, Dragapult!”  
Dragapult looked rather content from getting praised and disappeared again.  
“Ahhh! No, wait!” Leon cried out for his pokemon but he didn’t come back.

“Hey Chairman, this is the best part so make sure your eyes stay glued to the screen! I’m about to blow my load deep inside the ex-champ’s tight little hole!”  
He nutted, pulled out, moved aside and spread Leon’s asscheeks apart, making sure Rotom could get a good angle of the jizz oozing out of him. He had Rotom end the call right after watching the Chairman dirty his own silk pajamas from the sight of Leon’s rigorously violated hole.

Leon’s legs gave in and he fell over. He already came multiple times and laid on his towel still panting for Raihan. Raihan went to fetch his wet clothes that were still floating on the water’s surface. He wrung them but they were still too wet to wear. Rummaging through his bag, Leon could probably wear his hoodie but he didn’t have an extra pair of pants.

Raihan had no choice but to ask Leon to send out his Charizard to help dry his clothes quicker. Charizard was fucking pissed and sat between him and his trainer, keeping a close eye to make sure he didn’t do any more perverted shit. Leon was huddled next to the toasty lizard wearing Raihan’s hoodie and covering his lower half with the towel. He also sent out his Torkoal to help out in staying warm while he made a call to book a nearby hotel.

Dragapult came back and Charizard glared at him.  
“Oh hey Dragapult! Nice job out there!”  
Dragapult ignored Charizard and smiled at Raihan. Leon returned him back to his pokeball. Now that Leon’s pants and underwear were mostly dry, he put them back on.

“Hey Leon, I managed to book a hotel so let’s go there and continue where we left off…” They held hands on their walk to the hotel through the empty streets.

…

Raihan spent the rest of his days off visiting Leon at his Battle Tower and played around with his pokemon, especially his good buddy Dragapult. He checked back on the ghost thread and left a comment on his investigation findings. Of course, he didn’t mention anything about Leon being there.

“There are no ghost pokemon, I checked last night.”  
“No, I saw a Dragapult on my way back home yesterday!”  
“Last time there wasn’t a Dragapult, but a whole bunch of Dreepys!”

Raihan laid down with Leon on a sofa inside his Battle Tower office while he was waiting for the next challenger. He was looking at his phone while Leon snuggled next to him.

“I can’t believe you do this so frequently Leon…”  
“Hmm? What are you talking about?”  
“Your little exhibit at the Hero’s Bath.”  
“What? T-that was my first time doing s-something like that!”

A few days later, pictures were posted on the thread with people and their newly caught Dreepys at the Hero’s Bath. Unfortunately Raihan was wrong. He was awfully jealous of them. No new Dreepy for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> [shameless self-promoting link (twitter)](https://twitter.com/mkrcry)


End file.
